It's in Your Kiss
by Jade Pilot
Summary: Luke and Mara mush fic as they travel back from Nirauan. Post VOTF.


Summary: Harmless romantic fluff as L/M travel back home from Nirauan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kiss me."

"I just did."

"Well then—kiss me again." Mara Jade locked eyes with her newly acquired fiancé and raised a single brow.

Luke grinned. "Yes, my love." He moved in slowly and gently pressed his lips to hers, his eyes fluttering closed.

She loved him like this…open, vulnerable with a teasing glint in his eye. She loved how his lashes fanned out against his flushed cheeks, whispering promises. His lips parted, moaning against her own as she took the sweetness he had to offer. Abruptly she pulled apart.

"What's wrong Mara?"

She stared at him—at his lips.

"Mara?"

"Nothing's wrong," Mara said, her brow furrowed, confusion coursing through her.

Luke cocked his head. "That's not what I'm sensing."

"Get out of my head, Skywalker."

"Sorry," he laughed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong for Star's sake!"

Luke shook his head as he fell back into the pilot's seat, folding his hands in his lap. "Fine. Nothing's wrong." He turned towards the instrument panel and flipped a few switches checking their course and fuel consumption rate.

Mara grabbed the back of the seat, turning him back around to face her. "Kiss me."

Puzzlement flashed across his face. "Mara, what's going—"

"Kiss me, Luke."

He pulled her to him, taking her into his lap and crushing her lips with his own. She felt her heart hammer inside her chest as she ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair. His kiss—it was pure fire! The powerful exchange between them enveloped her, stealing her very breath. She pulled away and placed a hand against his swollen lips.

"Wphff da maffa Mawa?"

She paused, trying to catch her breath and removed her hand. "Sorry…you were saying?"

"What's the matter Mara?"

Concerned flooded through their Force bond as Mara stared at the pulse beating in his throat. "I-I…" She leaned in again, capturing his lips and was lost in the wonderful sensation of him. How can this be? She had kissed so many men in her life. More than she was even comfortable admitting to and yet this man's kisses were like…like… "Are you using some kind of Force thing?"

Luke sat panting, a dazed look in his beautiful blue eyes. "F-Force thing?"

"While you are kissing me! Are you using some kind of Force-heebee-geebee thing to-to…enhance the process?"

"NO!" Luke said, standing up and dropping Mara to her feet. "Of course not. I would never do that…it's just—"

"It's just what?" Mara said folding her arms across her chest.

Luke ran a hand through his hair. "I think it's just that we have this connection…through the Force…and we are extremely attracted to one another physically."

Mara smiled as she noticed Luke's face flush a bright red. It really was quite endearing, that and the way his dimples showed up without warning. But this—this bond between them while they kissed. It was electrifying. If it wasn't the Force then what was it? She placed two hands on his chest and pushed him back down into the pilot's seat.

"Mara?"

"Shhhhh…" she crooned, bending over and running her thumb along his lower lip. He opened to her, his tongue teasing her finger tip. That must be it. It's his lips—they're so full and soft and yielding to her. And then there was that adorable cleft in his chin…she saw him swallow and realized she was holding her breath. "No…that can't be it, either."

"C-Can't be what?" he said hoarsely.

"Luke…I've never experienced anything like what we've just shared. Stang, we haven't even had…well, all we've done so far is kiss and it's…"

"Yes?"

She sat back down in her fiancés lap. "Wonderful. Intoxicating. Overwhelming. It's the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Luke smiled as he drew her lips inches from his. "So…what's the problem?"

Mara felt her bones turn to pashi noodles as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. It just didn't make sense. How could this man, a moisture farmer from Tatooine make her feel so out of control with just a kiss? And then the truth hit her.

"I know!" Mara cried tearing her lips away from Luke's. "I know what it is!"

"And what is it, my love?" he asked, slowly trailing kisses down her neck.

She sighed, purring like a Corellian mountain cat. "You're the only man I've ever kissed…that loves me."

Luke paused and smiled. "As long as we have that settled." He brought his head down trapping her lips with his. _I love you, Mara!_

She pulled away just slightly and whispered against him. "I know, farmboy."

"How do you know?" He asked, brushing his nose teasingly against hers.

Mara beamed, tears filling her eyes. "It's in your kiss!"

end


End file.
